halflifemachinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Source Wars
Source Wars is a series created by Xanatos and produced by the Janus Syndicate. It consists of a battle between players of 2 different Source engine games/mods using the scenario of the host game while weapons from the respective games are allowed. History Source Wars originated from a planned scene written for a cancelled sequel to Dirty Garry, in which Garry is teleported into a game of Counter-Strike: Source, and has to defeat the Terrorist team by himself using Garry's Mod methods to prove himself. Many of the jokes featured in the CS vs. Gmod episode originated from the Dirty Garry 2 script. The video was eventually scrapped because of poor potential for the rest of the script, but the scene was kept as an idea to eventually use. During the long script hiatus, Xanatos started drawing inspiration from sports shows and competitive game matches with commentators. Eventually, the Source Wars idea started, and the CS vs. Gmod episode was quickly made afterwards. Characters Frank B. Futter Frank is a host of Source Wars. He is voiced by JS member STEV and uses the Magnusson model. Turd Schnugel He is the other host of Source Wars. He is voiced by Xanatos and uses the Breen model. Thaddeus T. Taint He is the referee of Source Wars. He is voiced by JS member Jack. Episodes Dystopia vs. Battlegrounds 2 This episode was never made but is mentioned in the pregame session of CS vs. Gmod by Turd Schnugel. The Dystopia team apparently won that match. Counter-Strike vs. Garrysmod This episode shows the fight between players of Counter-Strike: Source (the Counter-Strike Players) and Garry's Mod (The Garrysmodders) in the Counter-Strike bomb defusal scenario of de_dust. The Counter-Strike Players included: * {SuPa-LeeT-KiLLa} CaP-A-CoP * (no-monitor) CATS * 1-man-clan NOOB! * TLW Cortez * Bot01 The Garrysmodders included: * Garry Newman (played by Wolfer) * Gordon Frohman (played by Xanatos) * Steinmann (played by Darkvile) * Mingebag (played by DMGaina) * FncyPntz Thaddeus T. Taint started off the game by entering a rule to not shoot or aim at any area of the crotch. Bot01 stays behind with a glitched NAV file on the map, and Garry Newman shoots Taint. 1-man-clan NOOB! headshots Gordon Frohman with a magnum, who was moving trash cans, and is crushed by a dumpster from Steinmann. Three other CS players fire at Steinmann and are met by a car with FncyPntz. Cortez stays behind to fight and is decapitated. CATS throws a grenade and makes the vehicle fly in the air and explode. Steinmann fires an energy orb and accidentally ricochets it away, evaporating a ragdoll-manipulating Mingebag. He fires a second one and makes it in, just missing the two players. CaP-A-CoP and Steinmann exchange fire and Steinmann throws a cinderblock at his face. In the confusion, CATS plants the bomb and flashbang-blinds Steinmann, headshotting him. Garry Newman suddenly enters in giant dump truck, making CATS commit suicide, although he can still speak as the bomb is about to detonate while Garry doesn't have a defusal kit. Instead, Garry deletes the bomb with the removal tool and wins by default since he killed the referee Taint earlier. Day of Defeat: Source vs. The Hidden Episode 2: The German team from Day of Defeat: Source hosts a battle with a character from The Hidden: Source in dod_argentan. The DoD:S German team includes: * Crackbone * DMGaina * 401st =AB= (Inf Regiment) CPT.SGT.FR1TZ * Metal Slug * The Angry German Kid * Hanz Ketchup The Hidden is Subject 617 from The Hidden: Source and plays alone. Thaddeus T. Taint issues a new rule of no killing the referee due to the events of CS vs Gmod. He then disappears and later ends up hanging by his crundle by 617, who ends up killing all the German team a few times before about to capture the last flag, when he dies and the flag is captured by the victorious American team of DoD:S. Category:Machinima Category:Janus Syndicate